Tak AKan
by elkyouya
Summary: Nijimura lagi-lagi menolak seorang gadis yang menyatakan cinta padanya. Friendship Nijimura Shuuzo & Mayuzumi Chihiro


**[ Tidak Akan ]**

 **.**

 **Nijimura Shuuzo**

 **Mayuzumi Chihiro**

 **Dan beberapa 'OC'**

 **.**

 **Warn: Typo**

 **Enjoy**

"Ni- Nijimura _Senpai_... A- Aku... Aku menykaimu!" Gadis dengan surai coklat sebahu itu memejamkan matanya erat. Seolah tak ingin mendengar kalimat penolakan dari seorang lelaki yang menjulang tinggi di hadapannya. Laki-laki itu menatap Gadis kelas satu di hadapannya dengan wajah yang sulit diartikan.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya lelaki itu. Nijimura Shuuzo, yang kini duduk di bangku kelas 3 SMA _Teikou_.

"Eh?" Pertanyaannya membuat sang adik kelas menulikan wajahnya ke atas. Melihat sang Senpai yang kini melihatnya dengan wajah yang sama. Wajah tenang dan tampan.

"Siapa namamu nona?" Gadis itu memerah kala Nijimura memanggilnya dengan 'Nona' meskipun dia hanyalah seorang Kouhai.

"Mi..Mizumi Akihito." Jawab Gadis itu, seperti mencicit. Ia terlalu gugup.

Nijimura tersenyum tipis sebelum melangkah maju dan meletakan telapak tangannya yang besar di atas kepala gadis manis tersebut. Membuat gadis itu merasa tak karuan rasanya seperti ada sesuatu di dalam dada yang siap untuk mencuat kapanpun.

" _Se...senpai_..." desisnya dengan wajah yang memerah luar biasa.

" _Gomene_ Mizumi-san, aku tidak bisa menerimanya."Dan dengan itu Nijimura mengelus surai Mizumi yang terasa halus di jemarinya seperti kebanyakan gadis-gadis pada umumnya. Ia dapat mengetahuinya karena ia mempunyai kebiasaan untuk mengelus kepala orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Dan dengan Senyum terakhir yang lebih seperti permintaan maaf, Nijimura akhirnya melenggang pergi meninggalkan Mizumi yang kini sedang terpatung dengan mata yang berair karena sebuah penolakan. Nijimura hanya bisa memberikan pemandangan punggungnya yang berhiasi jersey kebanggaan tim basket SMA _Teikou_ yang ujungnya sedikit berkibar karena tertiup angin.

Dia terlihat sangat indah

Meskipun ditolak Gadis itu tetap mengagumi sosok yang kini mulai jauh meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

Tap tap Tap

Langkah kaki itu membuat Mayuzumi Chihiro sedikit teralihkan dari _Light Novel_ yang sedang ia baca. Mata abu-abunya melirik ke arah pemilik langkah tersebut. Dan di sana ia mendapati Nijimura Shuuzo memandangnya dengan tatapan tak mengenakan seperti biasanya.

"Kau benar-benar tak ada kerjaan lain ya." Ucap Nijimura santai sambil duduk di sebelah Mayuzumi setelah ia meletakan sekaleng coca-cola zero di depan Mayuzumi.

"Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu." Balas Mayuzumi menutup novelnya sejenak setelah ia tandai dengan pembatas buku bergambarkan maki-chan, Heroin dari _Light Novel_ favoritnya. Mayuzumi lalu membuka colanya sebelum meminumnya dengan pelan. Hal itu sukses membuat Nijimura sedikit melebarkan matanya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Mazyumi saat mengetahui teman tidak akrabnya itu memasang wajah terkejut.

"Kau habis makan apa tadi? Tidak biasanya kau mau menutup LN-mu. Walau sekolah ini kebakaran aku yakin kau tak akan mau menutup LN-mu itu." Cibir nijimura dengan kening yang masih berkerut. Karena peristiwa seperti ini sangat janggal sekali.

"Aku bukan mesin. Tentu mataku juga butuh istirahat" Jawab Mayuzumi asal. Ia memandang langit di atasnya sambil kembali menciptakan keheningan. Mayuzumi tahu bahwa Nijimura baru saja menolak seorang gadis lagi. Walau mereka tidak terlalu akrab, namun Mayuzumi tahu teman tidak akrabnya tersebut sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Mayuzumi khawatir dan ia tak akan mau mengakuinya sampai akhir dunia sekalipun.

"Oi.. Mayuzumi, apa kau pernah pacaran?" Mungkin mengawali pembicaraan seperti ini terdengar sangat bodoh. Namun Mayuzumi tak akan mengoloknya seperti biasa _'Apa kau seorang gadis SMA yang sedang di landa cinta?'_ Mayuzumi akan berkata seperti itu bila ia tak tahu apa yang baru saja di alami Nijimura dengan Adik kelas berambut coklat di belakang sekolah tadi pagi.

"Tidak pernah, bukan berarti aku tidak mau. Aku juga sudah ada orang yang kusukai" Jawab Mayuzumi membuat Nijimura terkejut lagi. Bahkan seorang Mayuzumi bisa menyukai hal lain selain LN dan basket.

"Kheh... kau ini benar-benar mengejutkan ya Mayuzumi. Aku tak menyangka orang seperti mu ini juga bisa merasakan hal-hal semacam itu." Tawa kecil Nijimura sukses membuat Mayuzumi menghela napas untuk meredam amarahnya. Mayuzumi adalah orang yang tenang, ia tak akan terbawa emosi hanya karena hinaan seperti itu. Mayuzumi mengelus cover LN-nya dengan sedikit senyum di bibirnya. _Tentu orang yang kusukai itu adalah maki-chan. Bakamura._ Batin Mayuzumi melihat cover LN-nya.

"Lalu? Ada apa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan hal seperti ini?" Tanya Mayuzumi kini sambil membuka LN-nya lagi. Ia memang tak bisa lama-lama berpisah dengan benda kesayangannya tersebut.

"Aku... " Nijimura menunduk sambil memainkan kaleng colanya yang sudah kosong. "Selama ini hanya basket yang kusukai. Selain itu... aku juga memfokuskan diriku untuk merawat Ayahku. Aku tidak pernah mengira jika dampaknya kini membuatku harus menyakiti gadis-gadis itu." Nijimura menghela napas berat dan melempar kaleng colanya ke tong sampah yang berada di pojokan. Jangan tanya kaleng tersebut meleset atau masuk. Karena 'Kapten tim basket Teikou' bukan hanya sekedar gelar baginya.

" _Mah..._ bukannya aku tidak menyukai gadis-gadis itu, mereka tentu sangat manis." Nijimura berdiri dari duduknya dan menempuk bokongnya untuk menghilangkan debu yang menempel pada celananya. "Aku hanya tak tahu bagaimana nanti aku harus menangani mereka. Aku tak ingin menyakiti mereka" Ucap Nijimura sambil tersenyum memandang pemandangan dari atap sekolah mereka yang ternyata tak begitu buruk.

Angin musim semi yang agak berisik berhembus pelan membuat keduanya makin khitmat dalam kesunyian yang memang sudah biasa terjadi diantara mereka. Keheningan di antara mereka cukup lama hingga Mayuzumi membalik halaman berikunya.

"Wanita itu... Bukan suatu hal yang harus di tangani." Nijimura memandang ke arah Mayuzumi yang sedang duduk di bawahnya "Mereka sama seperti basket. Kau tidak akan pernah bisa tahu kau menyukainya atau tidak, jika tidak memainkannya" dan dengan itu Nijimura tersenyum sambil mengacak Rambut silver milik mayuzumi. Rambut mayuzumi tak sehalus milik gadis-gadis itu. Namun entah mengapa Nijimura lebih menyukainya.

"Hentikan" Ucap Mayuzumi datar namun tak benar-benar mencoba menghentikan tangan Nijimura yang makin keasikan di atas kepalanya.

"Hahahahahahahah " tawa Nijimura kini terdengar nyaring. Ia berjongkok di samping Mayuzumi dan mengacak surai teman tidak akrabnya tersebut makin kencang. Lalu...

Cup..

Nijimura mencium kening Mayuzumi...

Tidak sengaja

"Apa yang- " Desis Mayuzumi syok.

"Hihihihihih" terdengar tawa menjijikan seorang gadis yang memasuki gendang telinga keduanya.

"KA...ZU...YAAAAAA!" Nijimura berteriak sangar sambil melihat gadis berambut ungu yang tadi sempat mendorong tubuhnya hingga menciptakan moment 'AJGDHSGHDSHDGHS' tersebut.

"Senpai~~ Kalian manis sekali! Kyahhh~~" Gadis bernama Kazuya itu pun melarikan diri dengan sebuah foto luar biasa yang baru saja ia potret dengan _smartphone_ -nya.

"Cih! _Kuso Kouhai._ " decih nijimura sambil facepalm. Karena kelakuan _Kouhai fujoshi_ bernama Kazuya yang kerab membuatnya jengkel.

"..." dan nijimura hanya diam. Bersembunyi di balik LN-nya.

Namun keduanya mengabaikan suatu hal... bahwa keduanya memiliki semburat merah di masing-masing wajah mereka.

.

.

Mereka tak keberatan dengan kecelakaan kecil tersebut.

.

.

Dan mereka tak akan pernah mengakuinya... walau sampai akhir Dunia sekalipun.

 **END**

 **Thanks to Nijimura Senpai (RP) dan Mayuzumi senpai (RP) di FB.  
**


End file.
